SH: An Unwanted Parcel
'' Description:'' Irene Adler is delivering a parcel to Doctor Hoffmanstahl in an auction room, but it's a bomb! Fortunately, Sherlock Holmes is one step ahead, followed Adler through the markets in another clever disguise. Will he be able to dispose of the bomb using the Egyptian sarcophagus, or will Hoffmanstahl's unwanted parcel be the end of him? Set Features An Unwanted Parcel features: *208 pieces! *Three minifigures - Irene Adler with parcel, Sherlock Holmes in disguise, and Doctor Hoffmanstahl with the letter! *Market area with a bench and bin concealing Holmes' gun and money! *A market stall with fruit, a mug, a pile of money and a small door leading inside! *An Egyptian sarcophagus on wheels with a skeleton and gold hidden inside! *An auction stand with weaponry! *A Medeival helmet! *And a crown! Parts of the Set Market Area The Market Area of the set measures approximately 12 cm (4.75") wide and 5.5 cm (2.25") deep. The market stall measures approximately 7 cm (2.75") high. It features a bench with a crooked back and a bin in front of it. The lid of the bin swings open and can conceal one coin and a revolver. There is also a small market stall with a pile of coins and a mug inside, and a small door by the bench to enter. Attached to the side of the stall is a plate which holds a banana and two cherries. This part of the set it based upon the market that Sherlock Holmes follows Irene Adler through at the start of the 2011 film. Holmes, wearing a disguise, was lying seemingly asleep on a bench. The bin with the revolver and coin is for playability. There were many market stalls that they passed and one of the same style and design as the one is this set it very briefly seen as Holmes catches up to Adler. Egyptian Sarcophagus The sarcophagus part of the set measures approximately 6.5 cm (2.5") long, 5 cm (2") wide, and 3 cm (1.25") high. It features an egyptian sarcophagus with a skeleton and golden lid, which perches easily on a trolley. When the sarcophagus is removed, two fixed and four removable gold bars are revealed beneath it. This part of the set is based upon the sarcophagus being sold in the auction house in the 2011 film, and also the one that Sherlock Holmes places the bomb into to keep it from killing Hoffmanstahl. The gold bars are for playability purposes. Auction Table The auction table measures approximately 8 cm (3") wide, 5 cm (2") deep, and 7 cm (2.75") high. It features two stands holding flames on either side and a line of glass around the outside. On the table are a golden knife, a solid blue diamond, a crystal, a king's crown, a Medeival helmet, a sword and a large dagger. There is also a purple curtain behind them as well as a golden clock and small temple-like item at the top. This part of the set is based upon the auction table in the auction house from the 2011 film. It was only seen very briefly in the auction house and the main focus was on the Egyptian Sarcophagus. The selection of items on the table are not from the film and are chosen for playability purposes. Characters Irene Adler 4.jpg|Irene Adler|link=SH: Irene Adler Sherlock Holmes 3.jpg|Sherlock Holmes|link=SH: Sherlock Holmes Doctor Hofmannstahl.jpg|Doctor Hoffmanstahl|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Doctor_Hoffmanstahl See also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes 2 Category:Themes